The present invention relates to artificial joints and more particularly to an artificial hip joint.
The replacement of damaged or diseased portions of the human body is commonly practiced today in the field of medicine, and such replacement techniques include bone replacement in which the methods and techniques employed permit the replacement of such complicated, articulated bone structures as body joints of which knee and hip joints are representative. Not only have such bone replacement techniques reached a high level of sophistication, but many structures and materials have been developed which permit the artificial joint to perform in virtually the same manner as that of the original joint over indefinite periods of time with a minimum of discomfort. An example of such an artificial joint which is being used successfully today is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,272, entitled Artificial Hip Joint, issued to Douglas G. Noiles on Nov. 19, 1974 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,167, entitled Artificial Hip Joint, issued to Konstantine M. Savish on June 28, 1974.
The artificial hip joint of the aforementioned patents produces outstanding results such as ease of implantation, the absence of corrosion by the body environment and the like. However, since such artificial hip joints are intended to be permanently installed in the body, hopefully without repair or replacement for the life of the patient, it is extremely important that such an artificial joint be secured to the existing supporting bone in the body in an immovable position and remain so indefinitely. As is well known, a hip joint is a portion of the body which is subjected to considerable stress and wear, and therefore unless the artificial joint is securely fixed, relative movement between the joint and the supporting bone, however slight, can occur causing partial immobilization of the joint with a concomitant gradual increase of painful sensations.
If such partial immobilization and pain persists, the patient has little recourse but to undergo additional corrective surgery.
Accordingly, the primary object of this invention is to provide an artificial hip joint which will remain permanently fixed in the body with the elimination of pain to the patient and with full mobility at all times.
Another object of this invention is to provide an artificial hip joint which is securely and permanently attached to the supporting bone structure so as to eliminate the need for eventual replacement due to loosening.
A further object of this invention is to provide an artificial hip joint which promotes the growth of bone for holding the joint permanently in position and for providing support during functional loading of the joint.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an artificial hip joint which avoids the splitting of the bone in a hard and/or brittle femur during installation of the joint.
This invention further contemplates the provision of an artificial hip joint which may be installed in the body using well known surgical techniques, which is adaptable to a wide variety of sizes for both humans and animals alike, which induces bone growth in specific areas to eliminate joint movement and for spreading the vertical loading on the joint and which permits implantation of the joint without damage to the supporting bone.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as many of the attendant advantages thereof, will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.